why Jean and Wanda should not be in the same room
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: These two teenagers hate each other more than ever. But what happens when they spend time watching the Olympics with their teammates. One Shot featuring Jean and Wanda


Why Jean and Wanda Should NOT be in the Same Room

"Like, oh my gosh Scott! Michael Phelps its Michael Phelps isn't he soooo hawt?" asked Kitty, leaning on Scott's arm as they were watching the Olympics with the Brotherhood.

"Do I have to answer that question?" asked Scott, "and please Kitty stop leaning on me."

"Isn't he like soo hot?" Kitty cooed.

"Um not really," Scott replied. "Hey where's the Brotherhood? They should've been here and hour ago!"

Just then the Brotherhood walked in.

"Hey Summers who's winning?" asked Lance Alvers, walking over and sitting down beside Kitty and Scott.

"Phelps, his times are pretty good this year," Scott replied, leaning forward and picking of his can of Mountain Dew and taking a sip.

"Cool," said Lance.

"I don't understand, Michael Phelps is a total poser yo! I don't know why he's even allowed back into the Olympics," announced Toad.

"He is NOT a poser and I love him!" screamed Jean, using her telekinesis to pin Toad against the wall.

"Hey Jean I'm sorry put me down!" screamed Toad.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but it sure as heck should NOT be my Mikey bear!" Jean screamed.

"I thought I was your Scottybear," Scott groaned.

"During the Olympics you are just Scott, during the other 3 years leading up to the Olympics you are my Scottybear," explained Jean.

"Jean, Michael Phelps only swims in the Olympics like every 8 years because in 4 years the Winter Olympics are coming," said Wanda.

"NOT TRUE!" Jean screamed.

"TRUE!" screamed Wanda.

"You little witch IT IS NOT TRUE!"

"**I'm** a witch?" Wanda asked.

"Oh yes you are," Jean replied.

"YOU DIRTY ROBIN HEAD!"

"OH THAT'S NOT EVEN AN INSULT"

"YOU'RE AN INSULT"

"MAGNETO IS AN INSULT"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"YOU MAKE ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T GO CRAZY AND HAVE TO GET MY BUTT SAVED BY MY BOYFRIEND!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND WAIT A MINUTE HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

"THAT PROVES MY POINT! AT LEAST IM NOT A TELEPATHIC NUT JOB WHO THINKS SHES THE BEST JUST BECAUSE SHE GETS GOOD GRADES, HAS A HOT BOYFRIEND, HAS 2 PARENTS THAT ACTUALLY LOVE HER, AND USED TO BE THE STAR SOCCER PLAYER OF THE SCHOOL!"

"I DO NOT THINK THAT I _**KNOW**_ THAT!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Scott screamed.

"She started it," Jean said, pointing to Wanda.

"Oh you little-," Wanda started.

"Wanda cool it or I'm telling Father!" Pietro threatened.

"GOTH!" Jean yelled at Wanda.

"Red haired freak! That is SO not your natural color," Wanda screeched.

"Crazy girl who has NO control over her powers," insulted Jean

"Like you should be talking!" Wanda countered.

"Short stack,"

"Amazon!"

"FREAK"

"JERK!"

"No wonder Pietro hid in the closet from you, yeah Toad told me,"

"Now I know why Fred kidnapped you!"

"YOU WERENT THERE!"

"Toad told me!"

"Toad needs to keep his fat mouth out of other people's business!"

"You need to keep your telepathic MIND out of everybody's business!"

"Oh you wanna dance Goth chick!"

"Bring it on, Carrot Top!"

Jean used her telekinesis to blast Wanda out the front door, then flew towards her and started punching and kicking her. Wanda countered with a right jab to Jean's head, but Jean dodged and round house kicked Wanda right in the back.

"Should we break up this fight or keep watching and enjoying it?" Lance asked Scott.

"Keep watching and enjoying it. YEAH GO JEAN! Nice kick! Did you know Jean's a black belt?"

"Hahaha Wanda only has a yellow belt but she's beating the crap out of Jean," Lance told him.

"No she's not Jean is totally winning," Scott replied.

"Twenty bucks says you're wrong?" asked Lance.

"You're on!" Scott replied.

"OW YOU'RE SUCH A $$%^$ JEAN!" Wanda screamed

"LANGUAGE WANDA!" Jean replied, punching Wanda in the face. "Haha I just kicked your ugly butt!"

"You're ugliest!"

"You don't even know how to SPELL 'ugliest'

"Yeah I do it's spelled 'U. G. G. L. I. E. S. T.'" said Wanda.

"WRONG there's only one 'G'" Jean said.

"You're such a nerd," Wanda said.

"You're stupid, and ugly!" Jean shouted. She punched Wanda two more times, finally knocking Wanda out.

"JEAN WINS! Lance ya owe me 20 bucks," beamed Scott.

"Fine fine, here Scott," Lance said, pulling 20 bucks from his pocket.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" screamed Logan, walking in and discovering the damage.

"JEAN AND WANDA DID IT!" Scott, Lance, Toad, Blob, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Rahne, Pietro, and Evan said. They all ran out of the mansion.

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED JEAN! I'm CALLING YOUR FATHER WANDA!" Logan exclaimed.


End file.
